It's All Your Fault REDO
by IWillOneDayRuleTheWorld
Summary: Chris is cheating on Jill. Jill Is cheating on Chris. When deciding to break up with her, he falls under a bit of 'life taking' work
1. I guess I'm trying to say I'm sorry

[Author's Note]: Ok my dear readers, i'm leaving up the first version for some ungodly reason, i have no clue of why ^.^ and this is the REDO version, I do so hope people like this, the three chapters will be redone in the same day, but the official chapter update is EVERY Wednesday, UNLESS i'm feeling giddy to write, and If you want to know any OTHER update days then check my profile, it will tell u =] WELL anyways you can read~

* * *

><p>A coldness seeped up my back a bit, and my eyes fluttered open. I looked to see the crisp blonde hair shadowed in the covers, and thoughts were brought upon my mind. ' I wish I could wake up like this everyday, I wish she would break up with me and stop the constant cheating. Since I already know, and I wish you would come back to me. Though I know that it's not going to happen and it's all YOUR fault.' Tears weld in my eyes as I angered myself with the thoughts and for once I was gonna be the one to leave. Not you.<p>

I got up from the bed and grabbed my boxers off the ground and quickly slipped them on, and a few minutes of searching I found my pants and quickly got them on as well. I looked around for my shirt i only to find it tightly held in your left hand, but I didn't dare try to get it back, so I instead i slipped on my shoes grabbed my jacket and pulled it on and zipped it up and I left out the door, leaving only a note to pass time by for you.

_'You left me last time Albert,_

_But this time I'm leaving you._

_~ Love you._

_P.S._

_Atleast I left you a note. You never did for me.'_

Unfortionately when I went outside a bone chilling wind crossed through me, and I sighed as the weather tried to push me back in. I looked at my car and it was smothered by snow.

"Damn it" I brushed some off the windshield, enough to at least see the road as I drove off and then some off of the driver's door. "Fucking hate winter" I got in and tried to revive the engine but it wouldn't go. "Your such a useless bitch" I mumbled and then tried some more and finally after a few more go's, it started.

I sighed. "I wish he loved me more than I love him" I leaned my head against the steering wheel and passed out a bit, only to wake up a while later to a knock on my window, and I looked up and saw that he was standing there holding up my shirt and was saying something but I didn't hear him. So I reached over and rolled down the window.

"Chris where do you think you're going?" I frowned and then he grabbed the door handle and opened it and pulled me into his arms.

"Wesker!"

"Chris, I understand I always leave you, and I know I have issues and all, but I'll try to fix them as much as I can" His voice didn't show any desperation or sadness. No it was tone of anger.

"It's ok...I'm just going to sort things out with Jill" he pulled away with a nod.

"So you're going to come back" It seemed like a question, but it was really a demand.

"Of course I'm coming back" I looked into his yellow and red cat-like eyes. "I love you" I kissed him softly on the cheek and went to grab the handle of the car door but he grabbed my wrist.

"No" He said and then pulled me into a deep and hungry kiss then let me go after a bit. "Drive safe, there's gonna be a snow storm some time today, and I don't want you to get caught in it" I nodded.

"I promise I'll come back before the snow storm has time to get me" I smiled and he backed away from the car a bit and I closed my door and drove off into the cold morning.

After a while I turned on Your Guardian Angel by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus and I started singing to it as I turned on a path.

" When I see your smile, tears run down my face. I can't replace~" i smiled "And now that i'm strong I have figured out how this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul and I know I'll find Deep inside of me I can be the one" right as I was making a turn there was a deer in the way. "Oh fuck!" i stomped my foot on the break but was too late and I hit the deer and it crashed the my window, one of it's legs knocking my head back and then hitting the steering wheel.

The song played as the cold seeped through the broken windows. " I will never let you fall,I'll stand up with you forever. I'll be there for you through it all, Even if saving you sends me to Heaven" It started breaking and skipping a bit and then stopped completely.


	2. But it always comes out wrong

Sirens and horns were blearing as a motion carried me away.I felt a slight pressure against my head and but i kept myself groaning. Something was holding my hand and rubbing it warm and I opened my eyes and turned my head towards it, and Jill was sitting next to me.

"Oh Chris you're awake" She was smiling at me, but I didn't smile back since I saw Forest sitting next to her.

"Jill, I want to break up" I mumbled and noticed a smile from Forest."You've been cheating on me for 3 years now, and I'm gonna guess It started from the day we were official; and I've also been cheating on you as well." Tears weld in her eyes and spilled over her flushed cheeks.

"Chris..." She started to say something but I shook my head.

"No, Jill. listen" She nodded. "We barely see each other lately, and you're usually off with your 'friends' though I've caught you making out with Forest a few times, and plus we haven't had sex or even slept in the same bed for more than 2 months now." She just nodded sadly. "So let's just end it, and be happy with the person we really love." she smiled.

"Yeah your right Chris...I am sorry though" She leaned down and kissed me "But i'm wondering Chris..." I raised my eyebrow. "Who're you cheating on me with since you know that I've been cheating on you with Forest" I smiled a bit, but then the doors opened and the paramedics started rushing me out.

"With Wesker..." i said quietly before turning my head and closing my eyes. 'Yeah, with him...I still need to see him...' the thought was washed away in a sea of blackness.

_-3 Weeks Later-_

"It's all your FUCKING faul!" A brunette screached as she once again punched the blonde in the face. "If you hadn't of fucking let him go he'd still be with us!" tears were streaming down the brunette's face and she started slamming her fists against the blonde's chest. "You took him, You let him go..You bastard It's all your fault!" She fell to her knees and broke into sobs and was mumbling 'It's Your fault, It's all your fault' and this made the blonde a bit sad, but he did not show it and so he looked to the gravestone before them, ' Christopher Redfield Dearly Beloved Brother and Friend 1973 - 2011' He frowned and turned around.

"Good Bye Jill" He said as she sobbed and then she looked up at him.

":I CAN'T BELIEVE HE CHEATED ON ME WITH YOU. YOU OF ALL PEOPLE WHO CAN'T EVEN CRY AT HIS OWN LOVER'S FUNERAL AND I FUCKING BET YOU PROBABLY DIDN'T EVEN LOVE OR CARE FOR HIM!" She screamed as he left."EVERYONE HATES YOU, EVERYONE THAT YOU KNOW JUST HATES YOUR FUCKING GUTS, AND NOW YOU'RE NEVER GONNA BE LOVED BY ANYONE BECAUSE YOU KILLED CHRIS AND NO ONE LOVED YOU AS MUCH AS HE DID!" He just went on and disappared into the snowy wind.

After a bit the blonde reached home and sadly walked to the door, singing a bit.

" Your subtleties, they strangle me. I can't explain myself at all and all the wants and all the needs." He sung softly as he walked into his home. " All I don't want to need at all" he took off his shoes and left them near the door and headed up the stairs. "The walls start breathing, my mind unweaving." he put his hand against the wall and looked down. "Maybe it's best you leave me alone" Then he opened his door and walked in. " A weight is lifted, on this evening.I give the final blow" he started stripping off his clothes. " When Darkness turns to light, it ends tonight. it ends tonight..." his voice faded down just he dropped his boxers to the ground and walked over to his bed.

he layed down naked under the blankets of his black bed. "I'm sorry Chris...I love you, and I never got to tell you that...and now you're gone" he sighed and closed his eyes, and as he fell asleep, thinking of his lost lover sitting his car ready to leave. A single tear fell down his cheek and onto his pillow.


End file.
